Fear of Change
by liveforambrose
Summary: She was everything a Dauntless was supposed to be. She fought for what she has, and she wasn't going to let anybody rip it away. But with the arrival of the initiates, Nya's only fear comes back to haunt her.


**_So like this is my first ever Divergent fic. It'll be following the movie' plot line since I'm too lazy to pop open the first book since I'm trying to pop open the second one. I know what y'all might be thinking,"Typical plot blah blah." No. I promise you it isn't. I for one don't like OC's, but I needed to do this. I shall not mess with the beauty that is Fourtis, but there will be bumps, I can't deny that._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OC, Nya. The rest belongs to Veronica Roth._**

* * *

_Dauntless.  
_

_What exactly did it take to be Dauntless? People say you have to be dedicated to courage, bravery, and fearlessness. That's how it's always been._

_Myself, in the other hand, still didn't understand the concept of being apart of the Dauntless faction. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret choosing Dauntless in my choosing ceremony. But till this day, I still wonder what lead me to transfer from Erudite to Dauntless._

_Others love to suppose it was because of my brother, Eric. But it wasn't._

_Others say it's because I couldn't live up to the demands of being an Erudite. But it wasn't because of this either._

_If you want to know why, just ask Four._

* * *

The sun went through her exposed windows to hit her straight on her face. She prayed it was all just her imagination, or a dream. But once her hearing caught the sound of incoming footsteps she knew that wasn't possible.

"Eric, I get it. You know I hate it when you barge in here without knocking."

"Well then I don't regret coming here instead of Eric." She slowly opened her eyes, but still made no movements. "Just because it's you doesn't mean it bugs me any less."

"Come on Nya, we need you down there more than ever." Nya surrendered, entangling herself out of her bed sheets before facing the man before her.

"What's so special about today anyways? It's just the beginning of a time for Eric to torment even more people." Nya gazed down, praying their would be some kind of mishap so she wouldn't have to take part of anything.

"It's different this year, or so I heard."

"I highly doubt that." The brunette swayed past the man in front her, picking up her boots & gear. She still didn't dare to give herself out to him.

"Different or not, you're needed. Should've thought about the responsibilities you'd have before transferring here in the first place." Nya felt her heart drop. She had heard the exact same roughness in the tone of his voice before, but never being directed towards her.

"You out of all the people I would have never thought would ever call me out on this issue. Thanks a lot Four." Nya made sure to shove Four out of the way purposely as she walked past him towards her desk. She could feel his eyes burning through her back, but despite the temptation she stayed turned.

"I didn't mean it that way. But I can't handle all of the initiates on my own, I need the almighty Nya to stand beside me." Four knew exactly how to get Nya to give into her temptations, in which he successfully did when her figure was fully looking directly at his. "You're the legendary Four, you can do it on your own."

Trying to get through the exit, Four was too smart for Nya, and threw his arm to capture hers. "If it weren't for the fact I know why you hold so much hatred for this day I would have probably dragged you out of that bed without a warning the minute I walked in here."

"Well you didn't. So please, just let everything sink into my being for a moment. I'll be down in a few minutes." Nya pulled her arm from Four's tight grip, but he still wouldn't nudge. After several failed attempts, Four snickered at his fellow faction member. "You may be the Princess of Dauntless, but you aren't so tough."

"Four, I'm serious." The second those words fell out of Nya's mouth, Four instantly let Nya's hand fall from his. Her eyes were still glued onto his, with no intentions of dropping them.

"You'll get through this day, I promise." Four followed Nya on her heels as she preceded to look out her bedroom window. Nya, for once in her life, couldn't feel Four's presence. It terrified her.

"It's not only today, it's the whole initiation. The fact I have to see these kids suffer and try to prove themselves in the toughest way possible literally kills me. And I hate feeling this way, because I'm a heartless person." Four knew she wasn't bluffing, Nya was describing herself to the core.

"Just remember that at the end of it all, you're still going to have me. Nothing at all is going to change. I promise you that." Nya couldn't take in all of Four's words all at once, but once the final words of his sentence entered into her hearing, he was already out the door.

Nya let out a loud sigh, letting her eyes close as the sun hit her face. She wasn't used to feeling this way. She never cared about anybody else that wasn't herself, and Four. The vulnerability that was running through her system was striking every single one of her nerves. No way in hell she would let it be shown to Eric, much less the initiates.

Nya didn't know what was killing her about this day. It wasn't the fact she can be replaced as the most powerful female Dauntless, nor new people she'd had to deal with now.

It was fear. Fear of change.

Nya couldn't afford change. Her physical and emotional well being went through hell to adapt to this life, she didn't want it change. She was selfish, and she wouldn't deny it in front of anybody. There was one thing she was most selfish about, and that was her Dauntless boy, Four. She loved him, more than she could ever imagine. Nya wasn't sure what the immense love she had for him meant. If it was romantic or attached, but all she knew was she didn't want to loose him. He was her rock, he was the only person that she genuinely believed cared for her. Not even Eric.

No matter how much Four promised her nothing would change, Nya's secret fear of change couldn't help but crawl back.

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to pick herself up from it.

No matter how Dauntless they believed she was.

* * *

**_Here's the prologue, crappy? I know. Four's character is off, for now. I'll make his relationship with Nya more clear later on, so you'll understand his change with her. But I had to post it because if I didn't I feel like it would have never went up.  
_**

**_Anyways, please review. It would really help me since it's my first ever Divergent fic. I'd like to know if this will go anywhere._**

**_Till next time my loves._**


End file.
